


Cotton-like Snow

by arsistiel



Series: Flufftober [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Best Friends, Best Friends to Lovers, Childhood Friends, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Flufftober 2020, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Good Parent Robert Lightwood, Happy Ending, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Humor, Idiots in Love, Is It Even My Fic If They Dont Cuddle?, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Or Is It?, Platonic Cuddling, Requited Love, Romantic Fluff, Sibling Bonding, Sleepy Cuddles, Snow, Snow Day, Snowball Fight, Supportive Siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, yee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsistiel/pseuds/arsistiel
Summary: Alec would be lying if he said that winter wasn't his favorite part of the year. More specifically, Magnus cuddled up to his side as snow falls behind the window. Just him and his best friend, who he's totally not in love with.[Flufftober day 9, Snowy Day]
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane & Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Maryse Lightwood & Robert Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Flufftober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945453
Comments: 8
Kudos: 180





	Cotton-like Snow

Magnus threw a snowball which hit Alec’s face, accompanied with a spat, “Another point to team Glamorous!”

“Hey, That’s unfair!” Simon said from beside Alec, as he dropped the snowball that he was making. “We weren’t paying attention.”

Jace threw another snowball which landed right in front of Simon. “Not our fault, the game’s still on.”

“We were on a drink break!” Clary said, ducking behind a wooden seat which was their team’s ‘hiding spot’ when Izzy sent a snowball in her direction.

“It ended 5 seconds ago,” Izzy said, “And your team’s losing!”

Alec wiped his cheek and brushed off the snow, before picking up two pre-made snowballs in his hands and glaring at his best friend. “I’m going to get you for that one.”

Magnus dodged the two snowballs elegantly. “Sure, darling”

This was just another snowy winter morning in the Lightwood household. School had been cancelled today because of a snow storm last night and their garden was full of snow at the moment, so they all had decided to have their annual-snow fight today.

Which is why Alec had decided to call his neighbor, who was also his childhood best friend, over. His siblings partner, Izzy’s girlfriend Clary and Jace’s boyfriend Simon were over anyways and he wasn’t interested in fifth-wheeling, like he had been since almost 9 months now.

The tradition of annual-snow-fights had started when Magnus first moved in besides Alec’s place, almost 10 years ago. They were 7 at the time and Magnus had thrown a small snowball at Alec while he was playing with his toy bow and quiver. In return, Alec had thrown another snowball at him.

They have been best friends ever since.

Earlier, it used to be Magnus and Izzy against Alec and Jace (Izzy partnered up with Magnus because her brothers wouldn’t include her in anything). But ever since Clary and Simon (both transferred to their school two years ago) came into their lives, it changed to Magnus, Izzy, Jace vs. Clary, Simon and Alec. (Izzy and Jace did that at first just to impress Clary and Simon and flirt with them… in some way, but it stuck on afterwards) 

Team Glamorous vs. Team Geeks, Magnus had named them. 

“Robert,” Magnus pointed at Robert, who was sitting on the porch watching their kids, “What does the scoreboard say?”

“5 to 4,” Robert replied with a chuckle. “The Geeks are a point behind, again”

Clary threw a snowball which hit Jace’s arm. “Well not anymore!” she smirked, and Alec gave her a high five.

“Hey!” Magnus retorted, “We were checking the scoreboard.”

Alec crossed his arms above his chest. “Not our fault,” he repeated what Jace said, “The game’s still on.”

“Alexander,” Magnus dramatically clutched his heart, “You wound me.”

Alec rolled his eyes, ducking to dodge the snowball that Jace threw in his direction, after saying, “Pay attention or you all will lose”

“Keep dreaming!” Izzy yelled as she tossed three snowballs one-after-another, two of which hit Simon.

“Simon.” Alec gritted his teeth.

“I was making new balls, I’m sorry!” Simon replied.

“Time to pause the battle,” came Maryse’s voice as she stood on the porch beside Robert, with a tray in her hand. “Hot chocolate.”

“Okay, hold.” Magnus said, standing straight up and dropping the snow in his hands before starting to walk towards Maryse. “It’s 7 to 5, We are still winning”

“...For now,” said Alec, following Magnus, as Clary went to Izzy and Simon to Jace.

“Big ambitions,” Magnus looked up at Alec and smiled, “I love that about you,” he replied, before reaching out to gently pat Alec’s red nose with his index finger.

Alec scrunched his face at the gesture, though he was sure that the blood rushing to his pale cheeks would’ve been very visible. His heart sped up at Magnus’ words.

 _I would protect that smile at any cost_ , Alec’s brain supplied on instinct, once again. Like it always did when Magnus smiled. 

Alec had just given up at trying to make it stop saying that. It was what his brain had implied when he had first seen Magnus smile, years ago. And it was what it prominently still said.

And god did Alec mean it with all his heart.

Being in love with your best friend wasn’t the easiest thing ever, not for Alec anyways. It was a constant fear he lived in, that if he actually blurted it out and told Magnus about it, he might lose Magnus’ friendship too. 

Alec would rather prefer keeping his feelings buried over risking that.

He had realised it when he was about 14; Magnus was sitting on his bed drawing something while they spent the evening together. Magnus had been so focused on whatever he was sketching. Not a care in the world, just in his own little bubble. 

Alec remembered looking at Magnus in the moment and just thinking, _I love him._ That little pout of his. How care-free he looked. How he stood out in a crowd, for Alec at least.

It hadn’t come as a surprise to Alec, it was just a realisation. Like when he figured out his sexuality. Expect this time, he didn’t have Magnus to share this new apprehension of his.

“Thanks, Maryse.” Magnus said as he picked up two mugs from Maryse’s tray and handed one over to Alec. “Here” 

Alec took it and gave Magnus a smile in return

“So, kids,” Maryse sat down on the porch beside Robert as the others took their mugs too, “The Geeks losing again?”

“They can’t win from the Glamorous,” Jace replied, smirking as he took a sip from the hot chocolate.

“Rude.” Simon turned to his boyfriend, taking a sip of his own hot chocolate. Then hissed because he burned his tongue, “Shit.” he said as he stuck his tongue out.

“Careful, Simon,” Robert laughed, wrapping an arm around Maryse, who just chuckled.

“Si, you’re a dumbass.” Jace said as he took Simon’s mug from him and Simon rapidly waved his hand over his tongue to cool it.

Clary laughed as she watched them, her body tiredly slumping against her girlfriend, Izzy’s arms wrapped around her.

Watching Simon, Magnus blew in his mug before taking a sip. There was foam on the corner of his lips after he sipped his hot chocolate.

Alec clicked his tongue when he saw Magnus, then, reached forward to wipe his lips with the pad of his thumb. 

Their eyes met, Magnus’ golden-greens staring into Alec’s hazel one’s, as Alec’s thumb lingered on Magnus’ lips. 

Electric shocks.

They leaned towards each other, something they usually did. It was a comfort their bodies seeked. A warmth in their cold surrounding-

“Drink your hot chocolate or it’ll get cold.” Maryse said sternly, making them snap out of their heads.

“Right.” said Alec as he immediately retreated his hand and wiped it against his pants. He didn’t miss the whisper Clary gave to Izzy and Izzy’s chuckle though,

_“Such best friend behaviour”_

“And that’s a win for the Geeks!” Simon jumped up, both of his hands in the air.

“That’s cheating!” Magnus ruffled his hair to get the snow out of it before turning to Maryse. “Maryse?”

Maryse gave Magnus an apologetic look. “I’m sorry, Magnus. But the Geeks scored 10 points. They win.”

“Mom!” Izzy gave her a betrayed look, “But Alec used his jacket to protect himself from a snowball, that’s wrong.”

“What are you talking about?” Alec said, “Jace did that last year-”

“-And you guys were perfectly fine with it then,” Clary said as she gave Simon a two handed high five.

Jace opened his mouth to say something, but only said a meaningless “No.”

Magnus stared at the two adults on the porch, “Robert?”

Robert shrugged. “The Geeks won this time, son”

Magnus huffed, making Alec laugh as he walked towards him, spreading out his arms for their ritualistic ‘after match hug’. It was something they did after every snow-battle. The hug was a silent establishment of ‘peace’ between them.

Magnus rolled his eyes at Alec’s grin, then said something to Jace before meeting Alec halfway and slumping down in Alec’s arms. “We let you have this one.”

Alec chuckled, placing his chin on Magnus’ head as he locked his arms around Magnus’ shoulders. “Sure.” he said and couldn’t help but smile at the way Magnus’ body was slack against his own.

There was a yell from Clary, “Alec, watch out!” before Alec felt cold snow being shoved up inside his hoodie and t-shirt and it being pressed against his back.

With a yelp, he pushed Magnus away, who laughed out loud watching Alec trying to get rid of the cold snow from his clothes. There was no point now though, his tee and hoodie were wet already.

“Jace-” Alec turned to his brother, who was backing up to Izzy.

“It was your best friend’s idea, bud.” Jace laughed, throwing his hands up in surrender as he stood besides Izzy. And the next second, Izzy and him were getting slam dunked with a bucket of snow by their respective partners. All of them cackling.

Alec turned back to look at Magnus, who had his hand covering his mouth, holding in his laughs. Alec shook his head, then bent down to grab two handfuls of snow.

“Alexander, the battle’s over.” Magnus said, backing away.

“Is it?” Alec said, walking forward as Magnus walked backwards. 

“Alec, don’t.”

“You started this again,” and then Alec was running after Magnus, who rushed through the garden, trying to dodge the snowballs Alec threw at him.

“Alexander, I'm sorry!” Magnus laughed as Alec grabbed a hold of his waist and tackled him down on the soft cushion of the snow, landing besides him and then sitting up to rub his snow filled hands against Magnus’ cheeks. “Stop!”

Alec spread the snow all over Magnus’ face as Magnus struggled to get out. He laughed along with Magnus.

Until Magnus grabbed a hold of his wrists and rolled them over, so Alec was the one laying on the snow with Magnus pinning his hands above Alec’s head, as he almost straddled him. 

“Stop.” Magnus repeated, and for a moment, they got lost in each other's eyes, Alec’s mouth slightly agape as Magnus looked down at him.

Magnus’ thumb drew circles on Alec’s wrists, sending shivers down Alec’s spine as a faint smile ghosted on Magnus’ lips.

A part of Alec’s brain wanted to lean up and kiss that smile of his.

Someone cleared their throat. “Kids, come on in and change. You will all catch a cold” said Maryse knowing that all of them were wet, now standing on the porch, her eyes on Magnus and Alec. Robert besides her just sipped his coffee to hide his smirk, he was side eyeing them both, though.

Magnus looked at them and then got off Alec, standing up and shrugging off the snow of him as Alec leaned up on his elbows.

He saw Jace draping his jacket over Simon’s shoulders before ruffling his hair as they went inside the house. Clary was laughing as Izzy back-packed her and ran inside the house herself. Clary and Simon were spending the night here, so they both had a change of clothes with them.

“Come on,” Magnus stretched out a hand for Alec to grab. 

Alec took it, holding it tight, and stood up. “Are you going to go back home to grab your clothes?”

“I was thinking…” Magnus said, “...that I could borrow some of your clothes.”

Alec shook his head and smiled. “Just so you can never return them again?”

“Hey, I gave you your hoodie back last week, didn’t I?” Magnus pouted, then started to walk towards the house, without letting go of Alec’s hand. 

It was moments like these that made his brain flooded with thoughts, the way Magnus didn’t let go of Alec’s hand and how their enclasped palms swung between them as they walked. It might seem like a small gesture. They have walked hand-in-hand before, and Magnus probably didn’t even think anything of it. But it still never failed to make Alec question: _Would Magnus ever want to walk like this as more than friends?_

“And what about the 3 others?” 

Magnus rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone with his free hand probably to text his mom. “Oh, don’t be such a prude.”

Alec couldn’t help but laugh.

“Leave your shoes out.” they heard Maryse yell from the living room when they entered the house. “And go directly to the washroom, I don’t want water trailing everywhere”

Magnus yelled back “Okay, Maryse” while Alec said, “We know, mom” at the same time as they both took off their shoes and socks at the door and went to Alec’s bedroom. Izzy and Jace were in their rooms too, with their partners of course, but their doors were slightly ajar.

Alec shrugged off his jacket and dropped it onto the floor as he closed his bedroom door, not all the way through though. It was a house rule, no one closes their doors if their girlfriends/boyfriends were over, and apparently, it applied to Magnus and Alec too. No matter that Magnus spent half of his time at Alec’s ever since they were kids. And no matter that… well… they weren’t dating. Not yet. 

“Are you going first, or me?” Magnus asked as he walked to Alec’s closet to get himself some clothes, as if it was his own room. But Alec didn’t mind even in the slightest.

Magnus pulled out a pair of sweatpants and an oversized old grey hoodie of Alec’s, which Alec knew Magnus would pick because it was Magnus’ favorite, and Magnus looked adorable in it. It was huge on Magnus’ body with it’s sleeves hanging off Magnus’ hands.

“I’ll go first,” Alec said, coming to stand beside Magnus to get clothes for himself. “You’ll take about an hour to take a shower and I’m freezing anyways.”

Magnus rolled his eyes in response.

“What are we watching?” Magnus asked, walking out of the washroom as he ruffled his wet hair.

“I don’t know...” Alec said, eyes fixed on his laptop where he was scrolling through netflix to find something binge-worthy. It was how it always went; they’d come home after a snowball fight and then watch netflix together.

Alec would be lying if he said that this wasn’t his favorite part of winter. Magnus cuddling up to his side as snow falls behind the window. Them just enjoying each other’s warmth.

“How about Sherlock?” Magnus said and Alec turned to look at him, they’ve watched Sherlock 2 times already.

But instead, Alec went speechless for a moment when he saw Magnus.

Magnus was shirtless. Well, he was picking up Alec’s hoodie from the bed to wear it as beads of water droplets slid down from his hair and onto his neck. 

Magnus wasn’t toned, but his body was still flawless, Alec knew. This wasn’t the first time he had seen Magnus shirtless, but yet, it made Alec’s mouth go dry. It always did. And Alec was sure that would never stop happening.

“We, ugh, um-” He averted his eyes from Magnus, looking back at his laptop, feeling like a creep. He was sure his cheeks were red. “Yeah we can, um, watch Sherlock”

Magnus released a breath that sounded a lot like a chuckle. He then crawled on the bed until he was beside Alec and pulled the covers up to both their hips, resting his head on Alec’s shoulder. “S2 Episode 1.”

“Obviously,” Alec said, pressing play. Both of their favorite character was Jim Moriarty. (And they might and might not have a shared crush on Andrew Scott.)

They watched the episode in silence. And as it progressed, Magnus shuffled closer to Alec until Alec’s arm went around Magnus’ shoulders and Magnus was laying his head more comfortably on Alec’s chest, his body curled up against Alec’s side as he placed his freezing feet between Alec’s legs.

 _Was this how all_ friends _cuddled?_

Maybe they were just way too close and comfortable together.

Magnus released a yawn as they reached the end of the episode, subconsciously snuggling in Alec’s chest, before his eyes went to the window,

“It’s snowing again.”

Alec looked out of the window, then hummed. There was something about the snow, Alec thought. It looked so peaceful. White snow falling down like cotton.

Magnus pushed himself up, stretching out his arms, before he got out of the covers and off the bed.

“Where are you going now?” Alec asked, closing his laptop.

Magnus shrugged. “To sit out on the porch for a bit,” he said. “I don’t want to fall asleep yet.” knowing that if he fell asleep now, he won’t be able to get up for dinner. They both won’t. And no way was he missing Maryse’s brisket.

Alec sighed. Then pushed his laptop aside, nodding as he stood up himself.

He grabbed a jacket, throwing one in Magnus’ direction too

They walked out of the room to find Jace and Simon on the living room couch, Simon was draped over Jace with his face buried in Jace’s chest, who himself had his head propped up on the arm rest as “The Grinch” played on the TV. But Jace had his eyes on Simon, rubbing gentle circles on his back.

“Where are mom and dad?” Alec asked them.

Jace looked at him, and gestured to him to lower his voice, seeing that Simon was asleep. “They went out for a bit to get groceries. And be careful if you go near Izzy’s room. Her door is _locked_ ”

Alec grimaced, making a mental note to stay away, he had walked in on his sister and her girlfriend once 5 months ago, and god he did not want to do that ever again.

He felt Magnus tug on his sleeve and they both headed out of the door.

There was a silence between them as they sat on the porch, observing their quiet and peaceful neighborhood, it wasn’t uncomfortable though, it was actually kind of relaxing. 

As the snow fell down, soft and delicate, Magnus leaned against Alec. Alec doing the same. The gravity between them pulling them close with each snowflake that fell down.

Magnus sighed, his breath coming out in the form of a condensed cloud. He scooted closer to Alec, placing his head on Alec’s shoulder again. His hands in his (Alec’s) hoodie which he was wearing.

“We don’t appreciate this much,” Magnus said. “All of this. It’s so… peaceful.”

Alec hummed in agreement, “It is.” Then, on instinct, he pressed a soft kiss against Magnus’ hair. Magnus smiled, as he slightly turned his head to look at Alec’s face. Their eyes met.

Alec was hit with some kind of Deja Vu.

Something similar had happened 3 years ago. They were both 14, sitting on this same porch, in this same position. 

Alec had been looking down at Magnus and was leaning in to press a kiss on Magnus’ head, just like right now, when Magnus had turned his head to look up at him. Making Alec’s lips touch Magnus’.

Alec remembered the kind of panic and confusion that had filled his body when he felt his lips brush against Magnus’, he remembered pulling away for a bit. Before Magnus had leaned in again or he had himself, pressing their lips together, once more. It was a blur, Alec couldn’t remember who surged in forward. (He was convinced that it was him)

It was snowing then too, Alec recalled.

It, the close-mouthed kiss, had only lasted for a second before they heard Maryse call them. They didn’t speak the whole evening afterwards. And then the next morning, Magnus had pretended that nothing ever happened between them. They never talked about it again.

It has been a while since that, Alec was sure Magnus had forgotten about it or he wanted to forget about it. That it meant nothing to Magnus. But it still hit Alec with a pang in his chest. 

Magnus was looking up at him, with something that seemed like slight hope in his eyes, a glint present there. Pupils dilated. 

Alec turned his head again, looking away. He didn’t miss the way Magnus released a breath.

_What was he expecting?_

Seconds passed, the air swaying and brushing their cheeks, before Magnus said. “Do you remember 3 years ago, Alexander?”

Alec’s breath got caught in his chest. 

“We were sitting right here on the porch,” Magnus continued. “When I told you about my father,”

Alec remembered them talking before _it_. Magnus, head placed on Alec’s shoulder, murmuring about his father. How his mother had caught him cheating on her and how they were getting a divorce. 

There wasn’t remorse in Magnus’ voice though, Alec remembered. There was no emotion there. As if he had expected this. Then again, Magnus was good at concealing his emotions. But there were always small cracks, small ticks present in Magnus’ ‘strong’ demeanor which were often missed by the others.

And Alec had learned to notice them.

“Yeah,” Alec said slowly. His heart, once again, speeding up in his chest. “I do… remember.”

_But did Magnus?_

“When you used to be “bicurious” and had a crush on that Underhill guy,” Magnus poked Alec’s ribs.

Alec exhaled, a bit of disappointment pooling in his stomach. Which Alec knew stood no ground because he had already accepted that fact that Magnus hadn’t, didn’t, care.

“Drop it.” Alec rolled his eyes. It was around the time he was still figuring out his sexuality, Magnus was out and proud already. 

Underhill hung around him alot at that time, he was gay and out too. So naturally, Magnus had assumed something blooming between them when it was never the case. Maybe for a few days, but not more than it. 

Magnus still liked to tease Alec about him, him being the only known person that had ever shown _interest_ in.

According to Magnus anyways.

Magnus huffed. Alec felt like he was struggling to say something, for the first time in ages, the quiet between them felt awkward.

“That wasn’t the only thing that happened here, though.” Magnus said quietly, as if testing the waters.

It was almost midnight, they were sitting in front of the fireplace. 

“You blew on it-” Jace blamed Izzy, as he pushed aside the fallen Jenga pieces.

“Actually,” said Magnus, “she did not. You just don’t have a steady hand, chase”

“And just admit to your defeat, ” Izzy said and smirked as she started picking up the Jenga pieces to keep them in their box. 

They were lazily playing Jenga, Maryse and Robert were already sleeping while Clary went to bed early, being the only one who did not have a messed up sleep schedule.

The fire kept them warm as snow poured outside. Simon and Jace were sitting right in front of it with Izzy with a now-fallen tower of Jenga between them. 

Magnus was up on the left corner of the couch, watching and being the referee. While Alec sat down on the floor, leaning against the couch of the other end. Legs criss crossed.

He wasn’t paying attention to the game, he kept zoning out. Stealing glances at Magnus.

They hadn’t talked after what Magnus had said, not even a word. They just sat there in silence for a bit before Magnus stood up and went back inside his house, after which they got stuck with dinner and their family.

Alec wanted to say something- but there were just so many things to say that he couldn’t decide which one to start with. _Magnus remembered._ Magnus _maybe_ remembered. It hit Alec and left him speechless.

Were they going to pretend that this never happened tomorrow morning, again?

“Two Ls in one day,” Simon sympathetically patted Jace’s back. “You’re getting rusty, babe”

Jace turned to look at Simon with raised eyebrows and a betrayed expression. Then stood up. “You’re sleeping in your sleeping bag tonight.” He said, before starting to walk towards his room

“Hey!” Simon stood up and rushed after him.

Izzy chuckled and shook her head. Capping the Jenga box and standing up, herself. “I’m going to bed too.” she said, looking at Magnus and then at Alec, who seemed to be lost as he looked out of the window where snow fell down. “Good night,” she said, waving at Magnus who waved in reply, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t” she sing songed and disappeared in her room.

Magnus chuckled. “Are you going to bed too?” he asked Alec as he slid down from the couch and onto the floor.

Alec flinched, snapping out of his thoughts. “Huh?” he looked at Magnus, “Um, no. You?”

Magnus shook his head, watching the fire dance as he brought his knees to his chest. “In a bit.”

“Aren’t you tired?” Alec asked him, and he just shrugged.

“Aren’t you?”

Silence again. The air was pregnant. 

Alec closed his eyes, his chest tightening, as he opened his mouth, “About what you said outside.”

Magnus’ eyes were fixed on the fire as he hugged his legs, then turned his head to look at Alec, resting his cheek on one of his knees. A faint smile ghosted on his lips, “What about it?”

“Do you-,” _remember?_

The other boy exhaled a laugh and blinked, as if Alec had made a worn out joke. But he was rubbing his index finger and his thumb together, Alec noticed. It was the only tell tale of his nervousness. “Of course I do…” he said, now looking in Alec’s eyes, still smiling. “You think I can ever forget?”

Alec frowned, his stomach doing loopdy loops. A heavy ball in his throat. “I thought you did…”

The smile turned into a frown. “Alexander,” Magnus said softly, “You think I can ever forget kissing _you_?”

It was an accident, the kiss 3 years ago, Magnus knew. Though somehow, he couldn’t help himself but reach forward to feel the touch of Alec’s lips on his again. His best friend, the one he had been in love with since ages. And when he felt Alec starting to melt in the kiss, his heart gave him a spark of hope. That maybe… just maybe… Alec liked, loved him back…?

But after that happened, Alec didn’t utter a word to Magnus. Hell, he wouldn’t even look at him straight in the eye. The rest of the evening had been too awkward.

Alec was still figuring out his sexuality, at that point. He was looking out for experiences. So after the way Alec reacted, the hope in Magnus’ heart turned into disappointment, disappointment that told him that he might just have been an experiment, for Alec.

So after a sleepless night of thoughts, Magnus decided that it was best for him to disregard whatever had happened, knowing that if they talked about it and it didn’t go well, he might lose Alec’s friendship too. 

And deep down, he just couldn’t bare the fact that he might only ever be an experiment for Alec.

“Magnus, I am…” Alec started when Magnus finished talking, but then stopped, looking into Magnus’ weary eyes, not knowing what to say. _I am an asshole? I am awkward? I am sorry?_

_I am in love with you?_

It was a second later, when he realised that the last part was what he _wanted_ to say. So he did.

For a moment at first, Magnus’ eyes widened, before he wore the softest smile on his face. 

He scooted closer and covered Alec’s hand with his own. “I love you too”

Goosebumps.

Alec worked on instinct and just surged forward to envelope in a hug, arms going around Magnus’ waist, face buried in his shoulder. He didn’t mean for them to both fall back on the carpet, though. 

Magnus let out a choked laugh. He brought his hands up to the back of Alec’s neck, finger threading through his soft hair, which hadn’t had a cut in months.

This was real. This was happening.

When Alec pulled back, chests still touching, both of their cheeks hurt from grinning and chuckling. Alec’s face was a shade of pink, while Magnus looked at him with soft, glistening eyes.

“If we kiss,” Alec said, “are you going to pretend like this never happened tomorrow morning, again?”

Magnus rolled his eyes, then pulled Alec down in a kiss.

“Backpack race!” Clary announced as she hopped on Izzy’s back, legs wrapping around her waist and Izzy held her up by the thighs

“You’re going to lose,” Jace said as he bent down so Simon could climb up on his back, before going to stand beside Clary. “Magnus, Refr-”

“Has anyone seen my boyfriend? I can’t have a backpack race without him.” Magnus stood beside them and looked around. Searching for Alec.

Everybody turned to look at him, stunned.

“Right here,” Alec said as he rushed out of his house, pulling on a beanie as he did so and walking past Maryse and Robert who were both staring at him themselves.

Alec came in front of Magnus and bent down, Giving Magnus better access to get on his back. 

Magnus placed his hands on Alec’s shoulders and hopped on with ease.

They had talked last night, after minutes of kissing, and had come to the conclusion that they both were absolute idiots.

There wasn’t a bit of hesitation, or doubt, in both of their heads when they decided to get to the next stair of their relationship.

Boyfriends.

“Excuse me?” Simon said, looking at them both with wide eyes.

“If my ears aren't deceiving me, did I hear Magnus say ‘ _my boyfriend’_?” Izzy asked.

Magnus shrugged. “You’re ears work perfectly fine, Isabelle”

There was a gasp from Simon and Clary both, as they exchanged looks, while Izzy broke out in the proudest grin ever and Jace slapped Alec’s arm with a “Took you both long enough”

“You’re telling us all the details later.” Clary patted Alec’s head, being on Izzy gave her some extra height.

“My boys,” they all heard Maryse call out from where she was standing. “I am happy for you both but,” she took out something that looked like a 10 dollar bill from her pocket, “couldn’t you have waited a while longer?” she handed it over to Robert, who fist pumped and gave them both a thumbs up, before they both went inside the house again.

Alec blinked at them and turned his head to give Magnus a side eye that said _‘what did we tell ourselves into?’._

Magnus just laughed out loud and bent down to give Alec a kiss on the cheek.

“So, Backpack race?” Magnus yelled and the others went to their positions again.

“Okay, on the count of three.” Simon announced. “One… Two… thr-” and Jace was running already.

“Hey!” Izzy yelled as she ran after Jace, Clary holding his arms around Izzy’s shoulder tight.

Snow started to fall again.

“Run to my house,” Magnus whispered in Alec’s ear and Alec let out a chuckle

“As you wish.” Alec said, before turning to rush out, as he gripped Magnus tighter. 

There was something about the snow, Alec thought. It was peaceful and calm. And always brought a wave of new promises and new journeys in his life. 


End file.
